Falling For You
by FrozenCrystalHeart
Summary: Lucy has fallen for Natsu, but She knows he doesn't want to start a relationship because Natsu is leaving for college soon, leaving Lucy behind. How does Lucy feel though? (Bad summary I know) NaLu Drabble!


**Hey guys! This is the first thing I posted in a while and I know it's just a little something, but I still hope you guys like it. It is just a scene for a story I thought of and maybe if you guys really like this I will start working on the whole NaLu fanfic! Before you read though...**

**This story is set in a high school setting and Natsu is going to be graduating high school soon since he is a senior. Lucy, on the other hand, is only a junior. Lucy has fallen for Natsu and she is also confused about her relationship with him, whether they are just friends or if Natsu likes her as well. They are very close and many people think they are dating. Natsu currently doesn't want to be in a relationship though because of him going to college and he told Lucy he would feel like he would be a bad boyfriend for not being there often. He told Lucy all of this only to her. Lucy is just so confused. Now, it's the end of Natsu's last day of school and that is where this Drabble (I guess you could call it that) starts...**

**Yeah, I know kind of a confusing background story but please enjoy! ㈳6**

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

"Finally! I'm done with school though!" yelled Natsu to the whole school," summer is here and after that I'm a official college guy! What do ya think of that, Lucy?" He looked me straight in the eye, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

I smiled. "Yeah, but you still have all of summer. Until then you have to hang out with Gray, Erza, and me!"

"Of course! Well, I have to be home early, so bye Lucy!" He said and started walking.

Bye, he said. Why did that word hurt so much? "Yeah, okay" was my only response.

I took a few steps forward, but he just kept on walking. I watched him walk away and he saw me not take another step. When I could no longer see his bright pink spikey hair, I turned around. When I could no longer hear his joyful and infectious laugh, I walked back the way I came into this beautiful, yet heartbreaking, mess. All of my body was screaming, "RUN AFTER HIM!" I knew if I had listened though, it would only hurt me more in the end. We would be starting new paths in our lives that wouldn't cross each other's much. I knew this, so I resisted turning back and chasing him. No matter how much I wanted to, I didn't . I had a feeling it would end up like this from the very beginning, but it was that little tiny bit of hope that kept me going. Hope can be such a motivator. All you need is a little bit, but for me that hope didn't work in the end anyway. The end result was me, walking back in the opposite direction with tears staining my face as I thought about how I have been watching my first love walk out of my life.

I sat in the empty hallway on the cold marble floor. Being alone, I had time to reflect on what just happened and I realized how I honestly didn't want it to end that way. I wanted him to come running back and say "I'm willing to work this relationship out, are you?" I would have told him yes. I smile to myself and another tear escapes,which I quickly wipe away. I know he is doing this so he doesn't hurt me in the end, but him caring about me that way...somehow it just breaks my heart. I believe it's because I would rather us try then knowing that the only reason we were never together was because we were both afraid we would fall apart. I would rather us know that we gave us a try than not ever know if we could be together. I know our relationship would have been hard but I am willing to deal with that because truthfully..."I really like him." The last part of my thought escaped my mouth as a whisper. That ache in my chest was starting again. Why does it have to actually hurt? Why does emotional pain feel like it hurts us physically as well? I hugged my legs together and rested my chin of my knees. I was the only one in the hallway...that forgotten child I felt like even though I was waiting for my friend,Erza, to pick me up. I don't know what to do. My head was spinning with so many thoughts. I wanted to try and see if we would work. I wanted to try and make this work. I grabbed a pen and notebook from my bag beside me...I needed to write. My emotions were in such a jumble that I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't do something, so I wrote a letter. I wrote a letter to him which he would probably never read, but still it helped..

"I wasn't originally going to write you a letter, but in the end I decided I better because I have to tell you and I might not ever get the chance to tell you in person. Also, somethings are just easier for me to write down than to say aloud.

This year was so much fun! I really had such a great time and I hope you did as well! You made this year that much better for me! I hope you know that. You are one of the most amazing and interesting people I have ever met. Just being around you made me happy! Honestly, with you I can easily show you who I am and not be afraid to be judged. You are smart, kind, handsome, and perfect in the most imperfect way to me.

You are also one of the most dense people I have ever met. Really? You couldn't tell? Actually I think you could tell...you just didn't want to start a relationship because of you going to college. Maybe that's why you would talk to me about you going to college and feeling like you wouldn't be able to build up the relationship enough? I don't know, I can't read minds. Who knows? Maybe I'm just overthinking it and you never liked me at all in that way, but I just want to tell you something. I know I agreed with you when we were talking about it together but now that I started to think and I want to tell you something different. If there is a girl you like, even if it wasn't me, I think you should tell her. You should tell her because even though you are going to college and afraid that the relationship might end once you get there, wouldn't you rather try? Wouldn't you rather try and see if you could make it work than know that the only reason you two were never together was of the fear of falling apart? If I was that girl you liked, I would try everything to make us work and if we didn't? I would ask if we could stay friends. I don't think you are one of those guys who would find that awkward and I know I'm not that girl. At least I would know that we tried. And who knows? Maybe you two will work? Maybe you will be able to make it though. Relationships are not meant to be easy. They involve giving a part of your life to another human being and that's never easy. So, I just wanted you to know that who ever that girl you said you liked was, whether it's me or someone else, tell them. What have you got to loose? That's really all the advice I think I have for you. See ya around..."

I didn't know what else to write,so I ended it there. It would be a letter unread. I would be the only one to know what was in it. I'm some what glad about that to, that last paragraph was such a jumble of thoughts that even I wasn't sure exactly the point I was trying to get across! I let out a sigh and crumbled up the piece of paper in my hand. It helped a bit. Writing always does. I was hurt, it would take time. I knew from the start that it would be rough..., but I just sort of got swept up in you, Natsu. and no matter how bad I want to, I can't blame you. I was always able to walk away from your childlike personality and from your kind words, but I chose not to. I chose to take a risk. Now, it's my fault that I'm hurt like this, but I can't hate you for it. You never knew and even though my feelings never reached you, I can't hate someone who used to be the only thing that could always make me smile..I won't nor do I regret it. So for now, I believe that the best solution for this situation would be for me to give up. For now, you will never know my true feelings and we will stay as just friends. For now,.. I hope.

* * *

**That's it! I know Lucy's thoughts are jumbled but that's how they are suppose to be, all messy! And also this was just one scene that I thought of for a story, but even with that I hope you all enjoyed it! :)**

**Please let me know what you thought and review and/or PM me! **


End file.
